My Fight
by NerdiePie
Summary: Interactive  Sort-of  Hunger Games story. Review with your tribute and I WILL include you!
1. Me

The Mayor stands up to the podium, starting the annual Reaping. I love this day every year, this ceremony. This could mean fame and fortune for me. I could actually eat properly, not just vegetables and the odd rabbit. I may be the only one in my family eligible for the Hunger Games, but I have to do it. After all, I am an only child. A sad, orphaned only child. People have tried to help me before, but their help has always been in vein. I don't accept help, I don't like support. I just go to school, work towards grades and live a lonely life. Nothing more.

District 12 is so grim. I have actually been to Capitol once in my life, I was born there to wealthy parets before they died in a horrendus train accident. got exiled back here and the misery began.

The mayor rambles on through his usual speech, eventually letting Effie Trinket take his place. We are quickly reminded of the Hunger Games, and their purpose. In punishment for rebelling years ago, the Hunger Games were ste up. One girl and one boy from each of the 12 districts must take part in this championship, with only one rule: Kill or be killed.

Efiie places her small hand into the ball of names and pulls out a small piece of paper. On that paper is the name of the first tribute...

* * *

And I stop there! Now, I need help. Tributes are needed from all 12 districts.

District 1: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 2: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 3: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 4: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 5: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 6: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 7: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 8: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 9: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 10: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 11: Boy- Needed Girl- Needed District 12: Boy- Needed Girl- Done!

I know I need lots of people, but I can make them up if I haven't got enough. Remember, you WILL be involved! Just review with all the facts about your tribute; looks, district, personality, social status. Thanks ;)

**Number Five :)**


	2. The Reaping

Wow, people have reviewed already? That was quick... VERY quick...

* * *

"Elizabeth Dale!" Effie shouts, and I wander up to the podium, trying my hardest to look shocked even though I'm exited inside. How could you not? I can get out of this dump!

"Now, for out next tribute..." She pulls out a small strip of paper from the other orb and shouts "Flame Heart!" A red-head jogs to the stage, and falls under a rain of applause. I eye him over. Slightly muscular build, pale, average height. He'd beat me any day.

"Okay, so we have our two tributes!" Effie stupid Trinket joyfully exclaims, and waves goodbye. Peacemakers lead us into the richest room I've ever been in to say goodbyes. No-one comes for me. I have no-one to say goodbye to. I never got involved with anyone's life. Although, I did get one gift... A small, jewelled dagger.

Of course, Flame had family but no more than that.

On the train, we start pointlessconversation.

"Hi." He says to me at dinner, but I never reply. "Hi." He says again, more demanding.

"Hello." I reply befor egoing back to my meat.

"How are you, Lizzy?"

"Just call me Elizabeth, and I'm kinda shaken but all right." I turn to him and see his face illuminated with a childish grin. I groan. I have a childish companion until the games? Great.

"Me too. Being chosen is kinda freaky."

After the luxurious dinner, we watch over the reapings from al 12 districts. In particular, one girl catches my eye. Judith Locks, from district 7. She looks pretty similar to me. Tall, brown hair. Only her skin was more of an olive tone, whereas mine is pale white. I'm sure I can take her though.

* * *

If I got anything wrong, then review to tell me :'(


	3. Memories

Let me answer reviews!

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen: Don't worry, she's in. I was in a hurry to write the last chapter, and I didn't have many tributes to work with. Most of them won't be usen until the start of the games, though. Sorry.

Alice Barden: Sorry! Must have got it wrong. Mental spasm, right? You're not being picky, it's normal. Thanks, anyway.

Sorry, most of this chapter will be flashbacks._ This is a flashback,_ this is the present. Okay, here I go...

* * *

Boredom soon settles in as the train whizzes through the countryside. I fiddle with my fingers, play with my locket. The locket I've had since my parents passed away 10 years ago. Tears prick at my eyes but I hold them back.

Darkness floods into my room and, before I know it, we're in shiny Capitol. I stare at the sky-high buildings, glistening in the midday sun. One of them alone could hold the inhabitants of the Seam easily. I think back to the last time I was here. When we were happy.

_"Come on Elizabeth!" My mother says playfully as we stroll through the pretty streets of the great city. She grabs my hand and we skip back to our small house. It was only ever small, but we were only had enough money for one this big. Father is low down in the business ranks. When we get inside, Father is waiting for us on the sofa. I grab him in as tight a hug as a four-year0old can, and he falls back onto the plush velvet of the chair. We lie there, giggling in a heap. Mother walks in, sees us and grins._

_"Dinner's ready, you two!" She beckons in her high, sweet voice. We leap up and race to the dining room. On my way in, I get a glance of the myself in the mirror. Mahogany hair tied up in curly bunches with pink bows. A cute, baby pink, floaty dress. Pink sparkly shoes. Chestnut eyes. Rosy cheeks. Ruby lips. Cute, little baby face. ho couldn't love me dressed like this?_

I can't hold back any longer. I let the tears flood my eyes, trickling down my face and into my lap. The memories just come back, like a tidal wave of unwanted thoughts.

_In the park, I sit examining a small daisy. My Mother notices, and picks it before sliding it into my hair. I giggle. "There. What do you think, daddy?" She asks my father._

_"Quite pretty." He pinches my cheeks and I waft him away playfully. "Just as you are inside." Then he goes for my stomach. I laugh loudly, rolling on the floor. Father drags me up, and looks unpleased. I turn, looking fo the problem. I suddenly get it. I have grass-stained my birthday dress._

_"Paul! It can be cleaned!" She shouts to my father. "Don't worry, baby. You're fine." She picks me up and takes me home, leaving Father alone in the park._

_I_ crawl to my bed and curl up. The can't keep clouding my head. No. They won't. I blow them away, and take a shower to shed the sweat scarily collected on my t-shirt.

After my lemon-scented shower, I straighten myself out. Brush my hair, dry myself out.

"Are you ready?" Effie says when she bursts into my room. I nod, and we leave.


End file.
